


Kitten

by ShinigamiMailJeevas



Category: Death Note
Genre: Death Day 2016, Fluff, M/M, MCU mentions, Matt learned russian from fanfics, Mello is unimpressed, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:44:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiMailJeevas/pseuds/ShinigamiMailJeevas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rather than focus on Death "day", a random glimpse into their Life. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten

Fingers carded gently through silky blond strands as the pair watched a movie on the couch. Mello's eyelids fluttered and he made a soft sound of content. "Kotyonok," Matt whispered.

Blue eyes immediately found his, a pleased if not curious expression showing. "Where did you learn that?" Far as Mello understood, Matt had no want to learn his mother tongue. Not even for insults. Or in that case, term of endearment.

Matt's hand stilled, "Oh. You know. I saw it in passing and it seems to fit you." He pressed a kiss to Mello's lips. Though he wanted to argue, the fact was more than one person in his life had likened Mello's mannerisms to that of a cat. So kitten was not really a stretch. It could have been worse. Where he learned however, was the point of interest. Mello continued to stare.

"Ok fine. Just stop with the look- yes that one!" Matt groaned. "I read it in an Avengers fic. Bucky said it to Tony, who he thought didn't understand Russian-"

Mello extricated himself from Matt, the cocoon of blankets they were in, and stood from the couch. Honestly. He should have known better than to ask.

"At least I learned something?" Matt called once he had entered the kitchen. "Kotyonok?"

Mello growled.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own or make money from the anime/manga of Death Note


End file.
